Conventional display apparatuses include those equipped with edge-lit backlight units which shine light toward the back surface of the display panel, such as those found in liquid crystal television receivers for example (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
FIG. 13 is a cross section illustrating relevant components in a conventional display apparatus equipped with an edge-lit backlight unit. The display apparatus 100 shown in FIG. 13 is provided with an edge-lit backlight unit 104 behind the display panel 102. The backlight unit 104 includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 106, a wiring substrate 108, a heat sink 110, and a light guide plate 112. The LEDs 106 are mounted spaced apart from each other on the wiring substrate 108. The heat sink 110 includes a heat dissipation portion 116 supported by a rear cabinet 114 and an attachment portion 118 which extends from one end of the heat dissipation portion 116 toward the display panel 102. A support component 120 for supporting the light guide plate 112 is attached to the heat dissipation portion 116. The wiring substrate 108 is attached to the attachment portion 118. Each of the LEDs 106 faces the side surface of the light guide plate 112.
In the above-described conventional display apparatus 100, positioning of the light guide plate 112 in the Z axis direction is determined by the contact surface thereof with the support component 120 such that the optical axis C1 of each of the LEDs 106 and the optical axis C2 of the light guide plate 112 are aligned.